Whisper Sweet Nothings
by SWinchestersGirl
Summary: Spotted: Two New Girls arriving in Manhanttan, and there's something about them that screams Gossip. What will Blair have to say about it? Will Chuck get his head in this business? and Who know's what will happen with Nate and you can't forget Lonely boy
1. Abby and Selena

**Gossip Girl 1**  
_Whisper Sweet Nothings…._

_"Well you're just going to have to trust me…"  
"Archibald let's go…!"  
"Well? What do you think…?"  
"I know that look…."_

_We're so lost_ Abby thought, tucking a piece of her coffee coloured hair behind her ear. She was listening in a detached half hearted way to her best friend Selena rambling on about how she was determined to find the English class by herself. Abby would have given her bonus points for being independent but they had been walking around for the last hour. It was the first day of a new school year for the girls at Constance Billiard Private School.

"Abby! I found it!" Selena's excited voice rang though the empty halls, as she grabbed her friend hauling her in to the class room. Abby didn't have time to argue with Selena seeing as how the professor was talking. . "Alright everyone, I want a 500 word paper on my desk Friday, about your favourite author and why you like him or her, alright everyone have a good day." After the bell had rung, there was no one left, but them. Selena had made her way towards the professor, she loved to know what she had missed while she was looking for the room, and being the girl that loved school she was always asking questions.

Abby sighed. _This could take awhile. _She silently excused herself, knowing Selena could be there for ages. Abby wasn't in the least bit interested in sitting at a desk listening to her best friend go over what they had missed. Not worried that she wouldn't know what she missed she continued down the hallway of the school, she knew Selena would fill her in later. Since moving from Ohio's St. Margret's Private School, she had heard that there was a boy's school right next to the girl's school with an adjoining hallway connecting them. Abby headed down a hallway, in search of St Jude's, curious on what the school's history both academically and in sports. Fortunately, both Abby's and Selena's parents had accepted a promotion with the pharmaceutical company they worked for and so while moving to Manhattan, New York, had been hard on the girls it was less traumatic because they had each other for support as only best friends can. One of the reasons Abby's parents had picked this school was for it athletics' program, mainly the girls lacrosse team. It was supposed to be the best in New York.

Abby had found the hallway that had led to the boy's school, and started to roam around looking at all the old wooden lockers, and the pictures on the walls of the team star players. With Abby's head in the clouds about the school's history, she never saw anyone else in the hallway until it was too late. After nearly being knocked off her feet, she collected herself while looking around for the source of her collision. The first thing Abby noticed was the piercing blue eyes that stared down at her. Before she had a chance to say anything, her mysterious man apologized himself. However, feeling a little vulnerable, she shook her head, telling him that it was entirely her fault, as she wasn't really watching where she was going. He was about to reply when the moment was interrupted by another good-looking guy who was watching them and laughing.

"Archibald, come on let's go!" Guessing that was his last name Abby smiled, knowing at least something about him. Before turning away he gave her a gorgeous grin and said, "Gotta go". Abby tried to discretely watch him leave. From the security of her bangs Abby discretely watched

Deciding that she had probably been longer than she had intended exploring the boy's school and thinking that Selena was probably done she headed back to were she'd come from, hoping it wouldn't take her too long to find her way back.  
As Abby came walking down the hallways of Constance, she saw the mop of red hair coming out of the classroom, with a look of accomplishment written across her face. Abby gave a wave, and Selena headed over towards her.

Scrutinising her friends face Selena said, "I know that look. It's the look of; I've seen a cute boy. So tell me everything. What's his name?" as she linked her arm through Abby's and started walking. Abby rolled her aquamarine coloured eyes. She did have a hint of a smile on her face, but she shrugged, she didn't really know who he was except maybe his last name.

"Well? Come on dish it out Abs" Selena said using the nickname she had for Abby since they were little.  
"Uhh…he had gorgeous blue eyes, brown hair" she stated, and continued walking, that about sums him up. "Oh! And he was about six foot" she finished.  
"Does he have a name?" Selena inquired. "Something, even a last name would help"  
Abby didn't know how a last name could help anyone, and with the description she had given Selena she figured it would probably need a miracle to find out. "Archibald, his last name is Archibald or at least I think that's his last name". It could be his first name, but surely in this day and age no parent is that mean right?  
She heard Selena repeating the name out loud over and over again. "Archibald, Archibald, where have I heard that before?" Selena said more to herself than to Abby. Abby shrugged, she hadn't the slightest idea because unlike Selena, she had no desire to read all the gossip relating to the rich and famous who lived here in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Selena was so convinced this was important to their social status she had insisted on hooking herself and Abby up to a site called _Gossip Girl w_hich in Abby's mind just took up valuable space on her cell phone.

"Aha! I knew I recognized that name from somewhere!" Selena declared jumping Abby out of her thoughts.  
"There was a story about the Archibald's in the paper a few months ago, when I was checking out the _Gossip Girl _website. It belongs to a family that lost all its money because of the father, Captain Archibald was involved in. They have a son named Nate, who was probably the one that you met Abby." Selena finished a big smile on her face. "I believe there was a picture with the story, wasn't a very good one, but Nate did look cute, nice job Abs," Selena gave her a side hug, before, going though her cell phone for anything interesting she might have missed while it was turned off during the time spent with the professor while he told her about the school year.

"So how was the professor?" Abby asked changing the subject, she really didn't know what to say to that piece of information, though she couldn't help but think that it must suck to lose a lot of money. Shaking her head, because the stupid gossip was making her head hurt she waited for Selena to answer.  
"Oh, he's good, the same basic English class, though the project that he mentioned sounded interesting, I think English is going to be the most entertaining class of all." Since Abby thought that the only interesting class here was gym, she could debate on whether English was going to be all that fun.

"Come on, let's go I already called the limo it's probably already here," she said tucking that same piece of coffee coloured hair behind her ear once again. With that the two girls walked out of the school's front doors, and down the steps.


	2. Things get Intresting

**Gossip Girl 2**  
_Whisper Sweet Nothings…._

_"I thought we were friends…." _  
_"Let me guess, you already know who she is"_  
_"Oh come on Nathaniel, the girl that you were starring at...."_  
_"Next to ugly, fat and stupid? Or...."_

"We better head over to the field now Abs" Selena said, picking up her shoulder bag. Abby nodded, pulling her backpack out of her locker. Abby didn't care what kind of bag she had, well she did, but not the way Selena did. She had told Abby once that having a shoulder bag, is completely different from the original backpack, to that piece of information she just nodded because sometimes Selena just needed someone to listen to what she had to say, and if they commented that was fine, if not it didn't really phase her. Abby did both, mostly just listened though, unless it caught her attention. Pulling her un-cool backpack on to her shoulders, Abby shut her locker, and locked it.  
"So when is your mom coming home from her trip and where is she again?" Selena asked.  
"Paris," Abby simply stated. Her mother had gone back to Ohio to pick up some things and finish everything she needed to do. She told Abby that she'd be back before school had started but she wasn't holding her breath, and now she was three weeks late. Knowing her mom she would be bringing her back something, and they'd go out for dinner and everything would be fine again. As for her Dad, well he's out touring the world and not in a band either. Jacob DaCarr was an actor, romantic comedy called. _Kissing in the Rain _Abby hadn't a clue what it was about; expect that her dad was one of the main stars, and that he was the brother to the main character and his character, which she caught the name of, was Philip who was falling in love with his brother's girlfriend. She'd see it when it was completed.  
As the two of them headed down the stone steps and out the front door, Abby remembered that Selena had, had that lunch with the in crowd today. Selena was probably dying to tell her about it. "So, how did lunch go? I know you're dying to tell me ever since you sent me that text," Abby asked, as they rounded a corner on to Main Street.  
"It was good" Selena stated.  
Abby actually couldn't think much past that sentence, because she didn't understand why the lunch was so important to her friend. She was trying to think of an appropriate question to ask, since she thought that was what Selena expected from her so she could go into all the details about the social event of the day but then she noticed Selena seemed more involved in her cell phone.  
"Well, how did it go? Are you in? Or is there a test you have to do to "prove" yourself." She asked.  
Selena smiled, as she heard Abby's question, and tucked the cell phone into her pocket, apparently whatever was interesting her wasn't that important. Abby wouldn't know as her own cell phone had died during third period.  
"Oh it was great. Blair, who is the Queen Bee told me that I had potential and that if I come to the party she's hosting on Saturday and show her what I've got she'll definitely consider me as one of her protégés.

Abby nodded, looking around as all her classmates were leaving. The boys from St. Jude's had come out also. She began looking casually around on the off chance she might see Nate, as she had done every chance she had since that day two, three weeks ago when they had collided in the hallway. She couldn't get him out of her head. While she was listening to Selena go on about how the start of her lunch had gone from start to finish-she tried to listen really she did, but her mind kept wandering.  
She caught little bits like, why Selena had to wait two weeks to get a lunch to what they were wearing. That's when she saw him heading towards a limo that was parked about a half a block away from where they were. She couldn't help but watch as he talked to the same boy from before on that first day. She realized he had short black hair, pushed to the side, and she had to squint, but she noticed the dark chocolate eyes too. He seemed to be smirking about something, that's when she noticed Nate Archibald looking over in their direction. He made eye contact and gave Abby a grin followed by a wave. She thought she saw him mouth a "hi" and waved back.  
"Abby! We're at the field" Selena stated.  
Abby looked back over at Selena. "Huh? Oh yeah right" she glanced back over to where Nate was but saw nothing but the limo pulling out.

Nate Archibald was sitting in his best friend's limo, staring out the tinted window at everything that was going by. Chuck had invited Nate over and he gladly accepted.  
"So who's the girl Nathaniel?" Chuck asked with that smirk of his.  
Nate looked over at his friend, and gave a half smile. "What?"  
Chuck smirk widen. "Oh come on Nathaniel, the girl that you were staring at before you got in the limo, the same one that you saw in the hallway two Thursdays ago."  
Nate looked over at his friend, of course Chuck would know, he always knows most things about everyone, in case it came in handy later, but he hadn't had time to think about the new girl- alright, that was a lie, but he hadn't had time to talk to her, let alone get what her name was. He was still trying to figure out what he and his mother were going to do, since they still had family problems and his Dad was still out of the country. Anytime he had to talk to her, was either taken up hanging out with his friends, or with his family? He could have asked Blair what her name was but he didn't really like the idea of Blair knowing whom he might be interested in. It could turn out bad.  
"Let me guess, you already know who she is," Nate said.  
"Nathaniel, you know me too well," Chuck Bass stated.  
Sometimes, Nate thought. Nate thought he knew Chuck fairly well. Once you hung out with him as much as Nate did, you tended to be able to read him pretty easily, although there were times when some of the crazy things Chuck did absolutely amazed even Nate. Knowing Chuck would continue he didn't bother to give an answer.  
"Her name is Abigail DaCarr, daughter of Jacob and Emily DaCarr" Chuck glanced sideways at Nate as Nate played with his cell phone trying to give the appearance of not really being interested in what Chuck was saying.  
"She lives no more than three blocks away from you Nathaniel" Chuck's smirk appearing on his face once again. "After Serena, Blair, and that girl Vanessa," Chuck stated.  
Nate rolled his eyes at how Chuck pronounced Vanessa's name.  
"Including the Duchess Catherine, you're initiated to tap some ass," he finished "Because if you won't…" Chuck didn't even bother to finish that sentence, knowing Nate knew exactly what he meant.

Nate looked over at Chuck; he did know what he meant. Chuck's attitude towards females left a lot to be desired as far as Nate was concerned. Nate considered Abigail DaCarr very attractive, and thought the possibility of getting to know her better interested him. Nate hadn't thought Abby was really Chuck's taste, but knowing Chuck the way he did a girl didn't need to be Chuck's taste in order for him to view her as a conquest.  
"Alright, I'll go see her tomorrow," Nate said, with a grin.  
"That's my boy" Chuck replied, with that the car came to a stop and both boys got out.

"Well? What do you think?" Selena asked as she twirled around in her little lime green baby doll dress, made by Umberto Macalvi.  
After they finished at the try outs-which they wouldn't know the results of till next Tuesday they headed over to the mall. Selena wanted to try on dresses for the party that this 'Blair Queen Bee' had invited her too.  
"It looks fine" Abby stated with little interest- sitting backwards on the chair, they had been there for going on two hours now. Abby loves going shopping, just like any other girl, but she told her best friend that she looked good in all 32 dresses she'd tried on and they still had shoes to get yet and since she wasn't invited to the party, she'd gotten bored ten minutes ago.  
"Fine! It looks fine! You know that I don't like the word fine! It's a horrible word. Chuck it in the pile with the rest of them."  
Abby smirked as she waited for her red-haired friend to remove the dress. "Next to ugly, fat and stupid? Or beside dense, overweight and hideous?" If she was going to sit here for another two hours she was going to find something to amuse her.  
Selena gave Abby a look before throwing the dress at her. "Ha-ha, they all mean the same thing, just put the dress in the pile"  
Catching it, Abby said "Alright. Put the hideous blue cross-bust dress on, trust me it'll look better than the 'fine green one', also it'll make your boobs look bigger" Abby added knowing Selena would take it. "Plus, it'll go great with your eyes!" she said digging though the pile of clothes.  
"Really? Why didn't you say that before?" Selena questioned, a small smile creeping up along her jaw line. "Fine, give it to me!" Selena said grabbing it from Abby's hands, and heading back in the change room.  
Selena came out dressed in her school uniform, since they hadn't gone home- with dress in hand.  
"Alright, got the dress, now the shoes. Marco Caleb's Jimmy Choo's and then we'll head home" Selena smiled. "I was thinking, the water snake leather sling back, I heard they were on sale,"  
Abby laughed, as they head to the front desk.


	3. The party

Thanks to the two or three people that have review, that means a lot to me…which also means…new chapter! Thanks guys, cause everytime you review you guys make me soo happy that I wanna add another chapter for you!!!

Anyways thanks again…here's three

**Gossip Girl 3**

_**Whisper Sweet Nothings…**_

"It's called Abby and I'm human, thanks…"

_**"Your home earl**__**y**__**! That's great…" **_

_**"Though, I'm sure you won't Nathaniel **__**is **__**a good boy. "**_

"Who said this had anything to do with Chuck?"

Abby sighed, just having come out of Biology where they had to listen to non-stop talking. All she wanted was to have lunch and then go to gym, so she can relax and not have to think about anything. After putting her books away, she'd text Selena and they'd have lunch.

Blair and her posse were walking down the hallway. She had been thinking that the newbie Selena might be a good addition to their group, but there was something missing. Blair was scanning the crowds, it was a little late to have any newbie join, but she didn't care. Her brown eyes caught on someone. She was wearing a little black pleaded skirt with a white top that goes under a medium grey vest with three black buttons, finished with a black tie, also wearing some Marco Caleb flats. Blair smirked she knew what was missing. If she had two newbie's fighting for the spot, she could see which one at the end was better fitted for the job, with that she headed over towards her.

"And who is it we have here?"

Abby sighed, as a group of girls stopped in front of her. She was guessing these girls were the "in" crowd. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"It's called Abby and I'm human, thanks" she went to move past them, but Blair had other plans.

"Clever" Blair replied with a hint of a smirk. The girl had attitude, Blair was liking her already, but she wasn't about to let anyone know that.

"Are we done here?" Abby asked, looking at all the girls, she so didn't need this at the moment she wasn't in the mood.

"You should hang out with us after school, I'm Blair" she smiled. This was the perfect plan. Good job Blair.

"Abby"

"Prefect, so you'll join us that's great." With that Blair dropped one of her books, within a blink of an eye, Abby caught it. Blair's smirk widened.

"Nice catch" with that Blair took her book back. "Alright so I'll see you after school? Great! See ya there"

Abby didn't like that smile she wore. It looked as if she was pleased with Abby's performance just then. She shook her head, and headed to her locker. After opening it, she saw something fall, landing on the ground, putting her books away, so that she could read it, without trying to balance everything.

After opening it she read.

You are invited to attend,

Blair Waldorf's _Whisper Sweet Nothing's _Party.

This Saturday at 7:00

Abby read it, and then re-read. Blair couldn't have slid it into her locker, and if she did, it wasn't like these lockers had vent holes in it. Shutting her locker, Abby let out a little yelp, having seen someone standing right behind her locker.

"Sorry, Abby right?" Nate asked.

Abby smiled. "It's ok, Nate right?" she stuffed the invitation in her pocket. She'd figure it out later.

"Hey did you wanna catch some lunch? I know this great little coffee shop" he grinned. Abby would have said 'yes' anyways, but now with that smile, she couldn't help but melt a little, Only a little though.

"That sounds great." With that they both left and down the stairs.

_**Spotted:**_** N and newbie A walking out of a coffee shop together. What's going on here? When I find out, I'll be sure to tell everyone. **

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO**

_**Gossip Girl.**_

As Abby and Nate were walking back up the stairs, her cell phone rang. Quickly grabbing it out Abby apologized to Nate and answered it.

_"Abby where are you? I've been looking all over for you?!" _a panicked voice replied. It was Selena, Abby had totally forgot about hanging out with her. With Blair and then Nate. It wasn't like Abby to forget though, so feeling bad. Abby said her apologize and she hung up.

"Everything alright?" Nate asked as the bell rang.

Abby smiled. "Yeah, I just forgot lunch with my best friend, But we have gym next together so hopefully it won't be so bad" She was still trying to get over the fact that she'd gone out for Coffee with Nate AND didn't even tell Selena. Was Manhattan doing something to her? Do you change personalities when around people from New York? Who knows? Abby said goodbye to Nate and headed off towards gym.

* * *

"Where were you?" Selena asked. "Cause it's not like you to just leave." Selena continued. "I ended up looking for you for almost all of lunch, and then decided to hide in the library. Abs, what happened?"

Abby smiled shyly. "Sorry my cell phone was off" Why wasn't she telling Selena she just went to _lunch with Nate Archibald_. It wouldn't sound that bad, in fact Selena would probably think that it was great, and forget about how she had ditched her at lunch.

"Oh did it die again Abs? You should really get a different charger"

Abby sighed. Seven words. That's all she had to say. So why was it so hard then?

"So where did you have lunch then, did you see Nate?" Selena whispered, knowing that if she said it too loud it would go on _Gossip Girl_. Or someone would know Abby had a thing for a certain someone. "I got an invitation" Abby replied, again missing the '_I went for lunch with Nate Archibald.'_

"You got an invitation really?!" Selena smiled, excitement written all over her face. "How? From who? When?"

How? She didn't know.

From who? That's a good question.

When? At the start of lunch.

"At the beginning of lunch, it was just waiting in my locker" Abby replied hushed then started running laps. As she was talking to Selena the teacher had told them to do laps before starting a game.

* * *

As the door shut behind Abby, her mother came down the stairs a light pink cashmere rob around her.

"Abby honey" Mrs. DaCarr smiled coming towards her only daughter.

Abby smiled. "Hey mom..." with that she wrapped her arms around her mother in a hug. Emily DaCarr had a five-ten figure, dark curly brown hair and hazel eyes. A few minutes another figure was on the stairs a man about 6-foot-one, short black hair that usually is neatly combed was now out of place. Abby ignored the thought of anything, that would-or could have happened.

"Daddy!!" she screamed excitedly. "Your home early! That's great"

Jacob DaCarr laughed as his daughter as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

'It's good to see you too sweetie, I hear your going to a party?"

Abby shrugged a little; she was still debating on that. She'd told Selena that she'd gotten an invite, and she had told her mother that there was a party that was being held.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I wanna go...since your back early...." Abby muttered shifting her backpack off her shoulders.

"I had told Abigail that she should go, meet the people that she was going to school with, I hear Selena's going as well. So I'm sure the two of them would have fun together," Emily told her husband, fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Mr. DaCarr thanked his wife for the cup of coffee and had a seat at the dining table. "Abby Sweetie why don't you go, I'll be here for a while and when you get back you can tell me all about it-besides I'm sure Selena would love it, If you were there" he paused. "And I'm not saying this to embarrass you, but you might see a cute guy"

Abby gave a little laugh. She had always been close to her dad, always being able to tell him anything, it didn't matter what it was, and she could always tell him everything. That's the way it has been and that's the way it will always be.

"Alright...I'll go" Nate had asked her yesterday in a text because he was too busy, but wanted to make sure it was out there. She hadn't gotten back to it, but Selena had been there and had asked Abby millions of questions, and congrats on finally talking to the golden boy. So that's when she finally told her about the lunch she missed. Of course Selena understood. They were supposed to go dress hunting today but Selena had to go to this party with her mother.

"Good!" Mrs. DaCarr exclaimed. "Cause I bought this cute little light pink dress, just in case you changed your mind. I figured you would want it at some point"

Abby smiled. "Aw thanks mom, you know me well"

"Come try it on"

* * * * *

Most mothers when they pick out clothes for their children-well let's just say it doesn't go so well. But when you have a mother like Abby's things are better. Abby was wearing a vivid pink ruche mesh dress. Short, but not too sweet. Sexy, slim fit and flirty triple-tier hem. Not that Abby didn't like it, though it was more a Selena dress than her, but tonight that was going to change. She really didn't know what the dress code for this party was but guessing that it's held by Blair; she was going to fit right in with a dress like the one she was wearing.

* * * * * * * * * *

Music was blaring, people were dancing or more like standing around talking, _gossiping. _Selena had told Abby that she loved her Victoria Carter dress.

"Ladies" a male voice said. Abby took one glance at him, realizing he was one of Nate's friends, the one she had seen getting in to the limo. "Hello I'm Chuck Bass"

Selena smiled and took out her hand to shake his. "Hey, I'm Selena, this is Abby" she pointed over to her. Chuck took Selena's hand, "It's nice to meet you both" Chuck took a quick glance at Abby, noticing that she wasn't really paying attention, more like looking for someone. He smirked, knowing exactly whom she was waiting for. Selena smiled, biting her bottom lip a little.

Chuck knew that Selena would probably be easier to get to, after he left Blair, he's been trying to get back in to his ways, and she'd be great for the job, she hadn't stopped staring at him since he'd came over, though Abby would be more of a challenge, but after what happened between him and Nate, though after all he might go for it. Chuck turned his attention back to Selena; since he's here he might as well have some fun, besides he always loved fresh meat.

"Selena why...." Chuck started; rubbing his thumb along Selena's hand "…don't we go somewhere together, I'm sure Abby won't mind..." he took a few steps back. Selena smiled looking over at Abby. Abby rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Abby saw Chuck whisper something in Selena's ear, and she took off, heading over towards the stairs. She didn't hear him come over until it was too late.

"If you get bored with Nathaniel..." he whispered.

Abby turned her head slightly, listening more closely.

"Though, I'm sure you won't Nathaniel is a good boy. "

"What makes you so sure I'll go with you..." Abby could feel the smirk appearing along his face.

"You won't though...your not like that"

"What make's you so sure of that..." She whispered back.

"Cause you've been looking for him ever since you got here..." with that Chuck, ran his fingers up along her back, too fast for anyone to noticed. "Enjoy" and head over towards the stairs with Selena, she was waiting with a bottle of alcohol.

"Excuse me..." Nate Archibald muttered, not caring, if he didn't get excused or not he was leaving anyways. He had been watching Chuck talk to Abby and Selena. He also watched as Chuck whispered in Abby's ear. He shrugged it off for now; at the moment there was something more important on his mind-like the girl he's been wanting to see since Thursday.

"May I have this dance?"

Abby was glad that she wasn't left alone for very long, after Chuck and Selena had left, she'd hope she'd find Nate soon. It seems that he had found her instead. She didn't realize how excited she was to see him, till she turned around coming face to face with him. Abby took the hand that was held out to her and the two of them slowly moved towards the dance floor. Abby was glad that Nate had come over because she didn't like the taste of Chuck. She knew guys like him, and knowing that she'll be around him more often, she was just going to have to play it cool with him, and stay as close to Nate as possible, she didn't want to attract anything vial. Besides she could tell that Nate was a good guy, and she'd do the best to be a good girlfriend-if that came to be, she couldn't get a head of herself there. So she'd try her best to be a good date, though Selena's the one that would have to try and be good, though with Chuck-I think he'll like her bad ass side more. Abby had usually been the quieter one out of the two anyways.

Blair Waldorf was watching as her party played in to action. She had seen the newbie and then was shocked but happy that the other girl Abby had shown up as well. Blair hadn't given her one. So why was she here? At that very moment, Serena Van der Woodsmen shows up. "Is that one of the new girls?"

Blair had been keeping an eye on Abby, while she was dancing with Nate. Blair didn't care that she was dancing with Nate, she was more curious on what Chuck had to say to the newbie. After Chuck had left Blair by herself in Tuscany. She had been trying to avoid him as much as possible, but here he was at her party making himself known.

"Yes.... her name is Abby DaCarr, she moved from Ohio" Blair answered looking over at Serena. Her best friend had an amusing smile written on her face. "And the one that went off with Chuck? Isn't she supposed to be meeting you here?"  
Blair rolled her eyes; of course Chuck would get his hands all over her people. He couldn't just leave well enough alone. Well that was the end of that newbie. Blair didn't want newbie Selena anymore; unless keeping your enemies close could come in handy one day. And Blair knew she would.

Blair smiled. "Sleepover's next weekend and I have the perfect plan..."

Serena shook her head at her best friend. "Blair I really don't think you have to ruin there lives like Chuck ruined yours"

"Who said this had anything to do with Chuck?" Blair replied looking over at Serena with sharp eyes.

Serena sighed; she wasn't about to get in the middle of this, so at the moment she was just going to let things take their place. She knew this had something to do with Chuck, she just didn't know what.

_**Watch out A, B has you in her sightings and she doesn't give up so easily. She has a plan and you better watch. Unless she's got you on her good side and then you might be all right. Little S, B doesn't like who you're hanging out with, Rule is you can't date a friends ex. **_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO **_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	4. Rough Night

Thank you to Shaybay55 for adding me to her fave list. Means a lot to me… and thanx to marebear007…sorry I didn't say anything last time..and to my mysterious S who said she loved Abby and Nate. That all means a lot to me guys, makes me wanna continue the story and for that here's the next chapter hope you like it and it makes sense.

**Gossip Girl. 4**

_**Whisper Sweet Nothing… **_

_**"I'm sorry, I just- didn't see you…"**_

_**"Why don't we get you out of those wet clothes…"**_

_**"One new text message…Read now?"**_

Abby sighed, no more than annoyed. Frustrated and pissed off. Here she was standing in a strip club with nothing but a corset and undies, her cell phone had been taken along with her clothes. It was one of Blair's stupid little dare's that got her stuck like this in the first place. She hadn't wanted to come, but Selena along with Blair had told her she had too. Two weeks and four days, is how many Abby hasn't seen Nate. Not that she was counting-well at least not the seconds. She would have called him or her dad if he hadn't left to go do another movie, to come get her; but her cell phone was missing as she said. What really shocked her was that Selena had left with Blair and her groupies, which though isn't a big surprise since she had been trying to get in to a group like that; Abby just thought it wouldn't have happened. The girls first started out at Blair's doing crazy and wild dares at her home. Then the suggestion came up to go out. Of course we all had too. Three or four hours later they ended up at the strip club called. _Victorla_, everything was going fine till Blair asked Abby to do a strip, up on the stage.

Blair wouldn't normally bring any body near where she had stripped in front of Chuck and for good reasons, but she knew Chuck would be here, and in order to make Chuck's life a living hell for leaving her in Tuscany, first she needed someone that would peak Chuck's interest, and if that meant becoming closer friends with another newbie, and keeping the other one on watch then that's what it was gonna take. The only down side was that it might ruin Nate's life too, but nobody would know she was the one that pushed the two together. After Chuck has interest in Abby she'd make sure the two friends (Abby and Selena) were at each other throats and then she will know which newbie would be good for her group. It's as simple as that-Blair would only hope. As for Chuck, He'd hate that Nate wasn't friends with him again for the second time.

This sleepover was just how Abby thought prep students would go about doing it. Yes she had been in a prep school back in St. Margaret's, but that was a whole different prep school. She walked down the few steps there were back on to the main floor. Abby sighed knowing the only one left was Chuck, and she had a bad feeling, that he wouldn't do her any good.

"You must be cold. Here, have my jacket" a low voice said, placing a male jacket around Abby's shoulders. She wouldn't tell anyone but Chuck's jacket did smell fabulous. Abby didn't bother to turn her head, she'd listen to what he had to say without making as much contact as possible, because she was sure he had more to say.

Chuck brushed Abby's hair away from her neck. "You looked amazing tonight"

Abby rolled her eyes, and then chewed on her bottom lip, but somehow found what Chuck just said interesting, not because it was Chuck-because she didn't know what Selena saw in him. Her whole night hasn't been too great, so Abby figured when someone is saying how amazing you are, you tend to listen in more. Abby wrapped the jacket around her slim body, thankful because it was starting to get a little chilly.

"Thanks..."

Chuck smirked, "Why don't we go get you some clothes? Get you warmer"

Abby tried not to listen, she wasn't really in the mood for a bad boy, but was he really being nice or just playing it? Abby wouldn't know because she doesn't know Chuck well enough-though at the moment Abby didn't care all too much. Selena had left her, to go hang out with 'cooler'friends than her, and here she was stuck with Chuck Bass. Or is that really that bad? Abby turned around slowly not making eye contact though. She really didn't care that everyone else was around; she didn't know them so why would she care if anybody were watching.

Chuck grinned, he hadn't really thought much of Abby since he'd last seen her, of course he thought she was hot and would definitely look good with out the jacket But he knew that the way to get to her was to be a gentlemen, and he'd do that for as long as he could; well at least till he got bored of being Mr. Nice guy. As for his best friend Nathaniel, apparently they weren't going out steadily, so why not grab his chance before it was too late. Not that any time was too late for him. After the first kiss she would be his. Or so he thought.

Chuck tilted Abby's chin, making her look at him. Abby smiled a little shyly, she wasn't use to this. Sure she's had a boyfriend before but this was different, her life was changing and she knew it. Why not make something of it? Be more like Selena. Different in a way she didn't know, it seemed to cross the line on something, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"I..." Abby started to whisper.

Chuck held up a finger against her lips, to keep her quiet. "Don't speak" with that Chuck closed the space between them. His lips brushed against Abby's and she accepted. Chuck's right hand moved behind her neck, the other one around her waist. Abby pushed to get more; she didn't realize how good it felt, until it hit her.

Abby pushed away, shaking her head mumbling, "I can't. Selena. And she-with you" with that Abby took off. Not giving Chuck the time of day to think of what to say or do for that matter. Grabbing her shoes that were left behind she ran out leaving a stunned Chuck; smirk still plastered on his face.

Abby ran down the street as fast as she could the cold air swiping past her wet warm cheeks. What was she doing? Being more like her best friend. Being stupid and for once not caring about anyone's feelings but her own. That's what she was doing. Only it didn't last so long she couldn't just go around kissing random people, sleeping with whoever she wanted. Not that Selena did that. Not that Selena did that often. As much as she wanted, she couldn't just make out with Chuck Bass. She couldn't turn herself in to a girl that only cares for herself and a few close friends. Maybe not even those few close friends. Selena had seen him first besides there was someone better that she'd rather hang out with than Chuck. So what just happened then? If there was someone better where was he? Was he actually better?

The next thing was a blur as she came in contact with something solid. Great that's all she needed was someone giving one look at her and handing her money. Or giving her dirty looks, cat calls whatever.

"I'm so sorry" she heard, it sounded male. Abby didn't even think she'd have luck going home. She looked up at whom she bumped with. He had short dark brown hair, soft dark hazel eyes. He wasn't what you would normally find in theses parts of New York so why was he here then? Abby didn't bother asking she just wanted to snuggle up under a blanket and sleep.

Dan Humphrey was on his way to pick up Jenny when out of nowhere this girl bumped in to him. He apologized as soon as it happened, but didn't know what to do after when he'd seen what she'd been wearing underneath the jacket she had on. Was that her way of getting men? To bump in to them and ask if they wanted to come home with her. But as soon as Dan saw her face he knew there was probably another reason. She had tears coming down her face and she looked lost.

"I'm sorry, I just- didn't see you" she wiped her hair away from her face. Dan looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Apparently not. Of Course not, this was New York. Nobody cared what everyone else was doing, as long as you weren't bothering them. Dan sighed, now that he took a good look at her, she didn't look like a hooker, and if she were he'd still be nice and see if everything was ok.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The girl nodded and pulled the jacket around her. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to"

"Are you sure? Cause you don't _look_ ok" Dan replied concern written on his face. Just cause everyone else in Manhattan wasn't friendly. Didn't mean he couldn't be "Do you need help getting somewhere, seeing someone?"

She shook her head-to late for that; she didn't have the courage anymore. "No, I'm new here. I just had to get out of there thanks though" she finally gave a little smile, tucking some hair behind her ears. Dan figured she'd look like she could use a friend. He'd text Jenny to tell her he'd be late.

"I'm Dan, Dan Humphrey"

She gave a better smile, a happier one at least. "Abby DaCarr, nice to meet you Dan Humphrey"

An Hour and a half or so later, Dan was standing at the entrance of Abby's hotel. "Dan thanks again for everything" Abby smiled. "Hope your sister isn't going to be to annoyed that you're really late"

Dan smiled, and waved her off. "Nah Jenny's fine if it was something really important she'd have told me" he ended it with a little laugh. Besides he really didn't wanna go over and pick Jenny up from the Van der Woodsens anyways. That meant seeing Serena. "So...I'll see you at school then?"

Abby smiled. "Yeah, sounds great, I could use some more friends over there"

Dan nodded he knew how she felt. He knew how she felt on a lot of things they talked about tonight. Yes she was from the Upper east side and she did remind him of Serena a bit, but he swore he wouldn't date any more of them, but he could try and be friends with Upper East Siders at least. Who knows this might not turn out like it did with Serena? Dan shook his thoughts away. He was wishful thinking.

"Yeah, well see ya later" Dan said before leaving.

Abby smiled and said goodbye before pushing the door and head for her hotel floor.

* * *

Chuck Bass always has a plan. Which means if he has to go through a maze to get to it. He'll do it; Cause he always gets what he wants.

A slim figure was all over him. Strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back, her lips on his neck leaving kisses. Chuck sighed. He was getting bored. She had been over since early morning. "That's enough," he said, pushing her away. Of course Chuck would have done her, if she were new to him-and she was _weeks_ ago. He was growing tired of this newbie. The girl he did want was going to be harder than he thought-and he wasn't talking about Blair. Chuck rolled his eyes as he looked over at Selena McKay.

"Get some clothes on"

Chuck walked over to the liquor cabinet to grab himself a drink. He just remembered Nathaniel was coming over and he'd hope that Selena was gone before he got there, not that he cared but it would be nice. Speak of the golden boy. The elevator door binged.

"Chuck? Are you ready to go?" Nate called out rounding the corner, seeing Chuck at the counter and a strawberry blonde picking up her things. Nate rolled his eyes, but said nothing. When she turned around only then did Nate recognize that it was Abby's friend. Selena waved at the two of them then left.

"Nathaniel did you want a drink?"

* * * * * * * * *

Weeks later Abby was standing outside of Chuck's apartment building for quite sometime now. A little over an hour, Selena had probably thought that she was inside talking, telling him he should go back with her-like he'd listen to her. Like she called what they did important enough to go out again, scratch that-they weren't even going out, she didn't know why Selena was so worked up about it. She had to do something before Selena called her, or wondered where she was. Stupid Chuck and his stupid ways, it was pouring with rain and she was sopping wet.

_Maybe that will help when I knock on his door. _Abby thought sarcastically as she heading towards the entrance.

(Flashback)

_After Abby had forgave Selena weeks ago for ditching her, Selena thought it was a good time to ask her friend for a favour. _

_"Abby..." Selena said. "Can you do something for me"_

_Abby sighed, but nodded she hoped this wasn't too bad of a favour to do cause she draws the line at something's. _

_"Can you go talk to Chuck for me please?" Selena asked, her voice hitting the whiney note for a moment. _

_Abby had to blink a few times before she got what her friend had said. "Selena, hunny you really just need to go talk to him yourself." Abby really didn't want to have to tell Selena that she wasn't too fond of Chuck. He's been a pain in her ass ever since Blair's party. She was trying to stay away from him as much as possible, and that was working like not spending money, not very well. _

_"Yeah, but you always know what to say? Please" Selena whined._

_"Alright, Alright" Abby agreed only for her own reasons. _

(End Flashback)

After getting past the main deskman, Abby head up though the elevator and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Why was she doing this again?

A moment later the door opened up.

"Ah Abigail" Chuck smirked looking her up and down, seeing her clothes clinging to her. He smirked. "Come in"

Remember you're here for Selena.

Abby walked passed him and he closed the door. She was starting to get un-comfy in these wet clothes. This was a stupid idea, why did she have to get talked in to this. Abby waited several minutes; she noticed that no one else was around. Great, just her and Chuck along _again_. Abby didn't have to turn around to know that Chuck was behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck told her as they stood up. Abby couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about Chuck that always made Abby act differently. Her heart was starting to race as she waited for what was going to happen next.

Chuck slowly moved Abby's wet hair away from her neck, coming up close enough, that if he whispered soft enough, she'd still hear him.

"I know why you're here." He whispered.

"Really now..." she answered.

Chuck smirked against her wet hair, placing one kiss along her neck. "I need some advice," he said trailing a finger along her collarbone, sliding his fingers down the chain of her necklace and stopping just above the rim of her low cut shirt.

"Oh" Abby gasped ever so slightly. "Chuck Bass wants advice, I don't believe it" she replied, a small smirk appearing on her face for a second.

"Say, there's two girls, that I might fancy more than just sleeping with them"

"Go on…" Abby whispered. She had a feeling it was between her and Blair. She was still trying to figure out how that had happened. If there was a fight going on for Chuck. Blair could have him. But that's not what was happening here.

"Why don't we get you out of those wet clothes" Chuck whispered in a hushed tone of voice, sliding his fingers along the bottom of her shirt. "Arms up"

Abby would usually tell anyone that said something like that, to bugger off, she can do it herself, but with Chuck it's a whole different story. Abby went to say something but couldn't get her mouth to form words. Abby held her hands up.

Chuck grinned to himself, slowly pulling the shirt up above Abby waist, letting his fingers slide along her smooth skin.

As the shirt hit the ground Abby took the moment to turn around. Chuck took the moment to take in Abby's features

Chuck's eyes lingered on her chest before his fingers wandered over to the button on her wet jeans. Chuck's eyes glanced down at her jeans before locking his eyes with Abby's. As Abby's jeans came half way down her thighs, Chuck paused letting out a sigh.

"There's some sweat pants and a clean shirt in the bedroom upstairs." With that he walked past her.

Abby blinked she didn't know what happened just then and since she was suppose to be here for Selena, she didn't care. Pulling up her jeans she walked towards where the room he mentioned was.

As Abby came out dressed in a black shirt and sweatpants. "You should call Selena, she wants you to talk to her," she stated with no emotion, standing in front of him, "If you need anything…" Abby stated. Chuck looked up at her no smirk what so ever on his face. "Talking wise I'll be in the kitchen getting something to eat"

Chuck looked over as Abby left the room. Taking another long sip he set the glass down on the coffee table. What was wrong with him? Here he was sitting on the sofa, instead of having his way with Abigail. Chuck hoped he wasn't going soft again.

* * * * *

Selena had been waiting for few hours for Abby to call her, text her anything. She didn't think that Abby would take so long talking to Chuck. Sticking her necklace in her mouth she thought about what's happening. Maybe she'd just give her best friend a call.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?" Emily DaCarr answered

"Hi Emily it's Selena. Is Abby home?"

"Sorry Selena, I'm afraid she isn't did you want me to take a message?" she asked.

"Of course not, I'll just try her cell, thanks"

"Alright dear, goodnight"

After saying goodnight Selena quickly sent Abby a little text message.

* * * * * *

The Archibald house was quiet for once. Nate smiled to himself, loving the sound of silence, instead of the yelling and talking that would have been in his house. The Police were still trying to figure out where his dad was, but Nate wasn't going to budge on the idea, no matter what his father did.

During the time of joining the silence, it was so quiet that Nate heard a faint noise. Curious on the noise, He went in search of it.

As he got closer, Nate realized that the sound was a phone ringing; knowing that it wasn't the home phone he continued to look.

As Nate entered the living room, he went straight to the couch and lifted up the seat, and saw a cell phone there. Picking it up, He noticed it was Abby's.

The screen read.

_One new text message_

_Selena._

_Read now? _

Nate chewed on the idea of opening the text message, and thought better of it. It was probably nothing. Abby had left it here; on the first date they had a couple of days ago. It wasn't actually a date but it was better than nothing. Since he still had his house, cause the Feds were still looking in to things he had invited her over. He wasn't sure what he'd do when they started selling everything in his house on Saturday. He still hadn't told Abby about what was happening.

"_Hey" Nate smiled coming up behind Abby. _

_Giving a smile "Hey you, I haven't seen you in awhile" Abby teased. _

_Nate sighed apologizing for not seeing her. "Sorry I had some family business" _

_Abby nodded, "Well does Nate Archibald have family business now?" _

_Nate grinned, looking towards the ground before looking at Abby. "No, but I do have to meet Chuck in a few hours. If you wanted to come over for a bit, that would be great? What do you say? I promise my parents aren't going to be there, so no intimidating moments" Nate said. "Yet" _

_Abby gave a little giggle. "Oh well then that makes it all better for not seeing you for about three weeks:" _

_Nate grinned taking her hand, pulling her along towards his limo. "I promise it'll be the best semi-date you'll ever have" _

_* * * * _

"_I really didn't think your house could be so interesting" Abby laughed. _

"_Why thank you, next week 'It's see how many one mother can have of limited china plates' " Nate retorted, receiving another laugh from Abby. _

"_Alright, call me in the next few days. Not weeks, days!" _

"_I promise, next two days" _

The rest of the time they spent together was usually going out somewhere, far more interesting than his townhouse. His curiosity got the best of him and he pressed the _yes_ button.

_Abs, are you still with Chuck? How are things going? _

Nate stared at the message. When were Chuck and Abby friends? There has to be another reason for Abby to be over at Chuck's, than the obvious. Nate sighed, putting the cell phone down. He shouldn't have read that. That would be just like Chuck to do that_ again_ to him as well. He asked Abby what happen, see if things are true; Nate was accounting on it being false. He didn't need another run around the brush like he had with Blair. Maybe he should go confront Chuck and Abby, see what's going on before he gets hurt.

Running a hand though his light brown hair, Nate left the room; he needs something to distract himself from what he just read.

* * * * * * * *

Chuck glanced down at his empty glass before getting up and heading towards the kitchen, leaning himself against the doorframe.

"I'll give Selena a call tomorrow" Chuck said.

Without looking up, Abby simply replied with, "good."

Chuck was getting the feeling Abby wasn't too happy with him at the moment, but it didn't bother him, someone was always mad at him for some reason. He was starting to think that Abby was harder than he thought, but Chuck always did love a good challenge.

"I'll call you a cab"

Abby paused for a moment and then look over at him. "Chuck, I know that you really don't like Selena, and that's fine by me. But either you call her tomorrow or not it's up to you" Abby said, getting of the stool she was sitting on.

Abby was down in the lobby waiting, the sky was dark and it was getting later and later. Abby sighed. What was she going to tell Selena? Nothing. That's exactly what she's not going to tell her friend. There wasn't much to tell her anyways. Expect Oh by the way, Chuck doesn't like you and we have a semi thing-oh but I don't want it cause I still like Nate, but here's the catch Chuck has this mind game he plays that makes me go all mushy. Yeah Nothing at all.

There weren't many people out around the city of Manhattan, that she could see, which was good. She didn't need someone asking why she was wearing different clothes that she had on before she entered the Palace Hotel. Chuck had stayed up in his hotel room when she left but by the sound of the elevator door bing, she figured he came to mess with her head one last time before she had to go. Abby hoped the Taxi would get here soon, the next five minutes would be good, or the next thirty seconds would be even better.

"Here I thought you would have left by now" Chuck commented on her status.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I was hoping so to, sadly not though" She glanced over at him before looking out in to the traffic which was better but at least it wasn't smirking at her or giving her that look she couldn't say no too.

"Instead I'm here stuck with you" Abby added.

Chuck smirked, taking a few steps over towards her. Abby was amazed she didn't move. Or maybe she just didn't want to move?

"I re-call you didn't seem to mind my presence upstairs" He said in a low tone, not touching her at all, but knowing it did something to her, just by standing beside her. Abby might have the words she can throw at him, but he knew better that words don't speak as loud as body language

_Damn it _Abby thought. _I'll just distract myself with my phone perhaps text Dan or better yet Nate. _

"Looking for something?" Chuck asked. He liked to stand behind her, and make her nervous and he knew that he made her nervous too. Asshole. He was having fun playing with her mind without doing too much.

Chuck didn't give Abby anytime to saying anything before saying. "Your cell phone isn't here, you left it at Nathaniel's"

Abby spun around, raising an eyebrow on her confused face. "Oh and how do you know that?"

'I have my sources"

"So your spying on me now Bass?" Abby inquired

"Not exactly, I was heading over toward Nathaniel's and when I got there, I happened to see a cell phone laying on the sofa"

Abby sighed annoyingly. Of Course Chuck Bass knows where her cell phone was, and of course he wouldn't pick it up either. Abby closed her eyes, trying to think within her clouded head.

Chuck tilted Abby's head to the side so that he could whisper in her ear, and only she would hear it. Abby could feel the hot breathe long her neck.

"Till next time Abigail your rides here…."

There was nothing hot and heavy about what Chuck had whispered in her ear. In fact he was right, her taxi was there; she had noticed it. Like she said it wasn't what he said it was how he had said it that got to her.

Abby's green eyes locked on the taxi and took off towards it with out looking back. Five minutes was too long. He had already done his poison.


	5. Question

Hey guys

Since the few people that have added me to their alerts or fave list and reviewed, again I thank you all so very much! (I feel special lol) Which is why the chapters are coming up faster. I was thinking…who watches Supernatural with Sam and Dean? Then again who doesn't lol..the yumminess of the two brothers… can't decide which one is my fave. Hahaha…anyways before I go off rambling.

well I was thinking, I've been working on a SN story for a while as well, it might not be up for a few days or a couple of weeks,(it's hard to write than WSN…!! It's giving me trouble) but would you guys read it if it was up? Let me know…it also might help me get more of it written if you guys like it.

StarLightAussie


	6. Figured out

_**Hey Peeps.**_

_**Okay thank you so much to Shaybay55 for the review on Abby and Chuck…don't worry I've got a plan for what's coming and I'm sure you'll love it! **_

EdwardFanpire thanks so much for the review and the alerts! I can't thank you guys enough…well what have you guys thought of the SN story as well as this one…? You might even get two chapters out of me tonight cause of how WELL this is going. Keeping reviewing and you'll get more. Even tho it doesn't have many reviews you guys are the best!

_**Love ya all **_

_**StarlightAussie! **_

_**Gossip Girl 5**_

_**Whisper Sweet Nothings…**___

"_**Here I thought you were above calling people names…"**_

"_**It's starting to rain…"**_

"_**Everyone read's Gossip Girl…"**_

"I'm sure he'd wanna know…."

_**Spotted: **__newbie __**A**__ and __**C**__ inside the Palace Hotel's lobby? And what's this it looks like their having a heated conversation I wonder what they're talking about? First __**N**__ and now __**C**__? Newbie __**A**__ seems to be getting around a lot? Well if __**C**__ is back to his old ways, He's definitely welcome; we've missed your old ways __**C. **__Poor __**N**__looks like his girl isn't working out again, were they ever really going out anyways?_

"Abby!" a male voiced called. She smiled as one of her only friends approached her.

"Hey Dan, what's up?"

"I think you should read this" Dan said, an upset look on his face. Abby started to get worried, what happen. Did someone die?

Dan handed her his phone and she realized it was on _Gossip Girl. _Nothing good ever goes on there. Abby was a little worried. There was a picture of…

Shit. A picture of her and Chuck inside the lobby. And then she read what it said. Abby could have sworn she'd been to hell and back again. That's why when she got to school everyone was staring at her strangely. Thank God Dan came at their 15-minute break. She had to find Nate and tell him what was really happening.

Abby looked up at Dan. "Oh God, and everyone read's _Gossip Girl_"

"Is there anyone you want to tell before things get out of hand?" he asked. "Selena was it? Or Nate, I'm sure he'd wanna know"

Abby nodded. "Have lunch with me? Cause after all this I'm going to need a friend" she gave Dan a quick smile before leaving.

Abby couldn't find Nate before the first period, which kind of annoyed her but she did find Selena and explained to her that she was talking to Chuck about her and his semi-relationship. Selena did believe her because Chuck had called her, but Abby needed to reassure her and told her that she would never do anything like that to her-well not on purpose- because their friendship is more important that some guy. Selena nodded agreeing with her. Selena had apologized already for leaving Abby at the strip club. Abby shrugged it off for many reasons and said she got a ride home from her Dad. Even though truth was she didn't want to tell her best friend that she had been kissed by Chuck instead. Abby needed a better plan for staying away from Chuck, hers wasn't working.

Lunch had finally come and Selena had told Abby that she had to have lunch with Blair and friends. Abby thought they were more like minions, but that was just her opinion. She had borrowed Selena's phone to ask Nate to meet her out on the steps of the school and then another message to tell Dan that she was going to be a little late for lunch, cause she has to meet Nate. Abby was starting to wonder when life got so busy and heck-edict.

When she saw Nate, usually her heart would pound because she was happy to see him, today it just pounded with nervousness.

Nate didn't look that too upset when she saw his face. Taking a deep breath when reaching him, she said.

"Nate, I just wanted to tell you that whatever you read on _Gossip Girl_. Isn't true. We'll it is true" she said. "I did go over to Chuck's but only because I had to talk to him about Selena" she smiled quickly. "And if you don't believe me go ask yourself I promise it's all true."

Nate just stood there for a moment. He said he'd talk to Abby about the message on her phone. She was telling the truth because he remembered seeing Selena over at Chuck's when he had gone over that day. Also he knew that _Gossip Girl _wasn't always the most truthful thing out there. Nate was just happy, she hadn't slept with Chuck, and he didn't have to worry anymore about it.

Giving a grin "Here's your cell phone you left it at my house."

"I was wondering where that had gone too this morning" she lied.

"Hey what are you doing after school? It's been two days and I figured we'd hang out tonight" Nate replied.

Abby smiled she was glad things were back to the way there were. "Nothing, I'd love too"

"Great it's a deal then, meet me after school?"

After her meeting with Nate, she went to see Dan, and saw him waiting out in the courtyard getting harassed by Blair and her minions.

"Are these people bothering you Dan?" Abby asked blankly staring at Blair.

"Finally someone that will agree with me that its not a pleasure talking with them" Dan exclaims.

"Abby when your done with leftover trash" Blair trailed off with a sigh. "You need a rabies shot after" She gave a quick sinister smile in Dan direction.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Here I thought you were above calling people names," Abby stated turning towards Dan, not giving Blair a chance to say anything. "Yes Dan, I absolutely agree that they're a pain in my ass"

Abby ignored her anything else Blair had said and linked arms with Dan. "You know what we should have a club"

"Oh I hear you get good jackets in clubs, though I've never been in one" Dan answered, walking away with Abby, but not before glancing back at Selena.

It was sixth period gym class. Mr. Ostrowsky was explaining that the Ivy league Sports teams leaders were here, and if you wanted to meet up with them there will be at practice after school, and that if anyone was planning on getting in to any school on a scholarship now's the time to check it out.

Abby sighed. _Great, now I have to text Nate and tell him I can't hang out. Damn field hockey. _

As Mr. Ostrowsky was explaining what was going to happen in today's class Abby used the time to text Nate and see what he would say. Thankful for her cell phone it's actually coming in handy.

_**Nate can't hang out tonight. Ivy league sports teams are here. **_

Abby sighed. She has been waiting for this moment for a very long time, and now it was here she wish it wasn't, which wasn't really like her to care more about a guy than sports. It was usually just Selena and sports; everything else didn't really matter as much. Now she texted some guy to tell him that she can't hang out and actually feel disappointed about it. Manhattan was definitely changing her, or maybe it was just the people or maybe she was changing herself growing up maybe? Either way she had a feeling she couldn't stop the change. A little part of her was saying that she liked the change; she had a feeling that it was going to get bigger as the school year went on.

Abby's phone vibrated and she stole a glance up at her teacher still going on about today's lesson.

_**That's fine; I have some family business I can work on why don't I pick you up after, text me when your done. **_

Abby smiled, she was glad that he didn't just want to make it for another day. After gym class had ended, Selena said that she'd go with Abby to cheer her on, cause lets face it Selena isn't really the sports type, of course she'd join the field hockey team to hang out with her best friend, but Selena's goal was in actual school work and of course being friends with Blair. Selena was always more of the book type than the sports type anyways.

When practice was over, Abby stood outside the front of the school, she had texted Nate, telling him she was done, like planned, so here she was waiting. He said he'd be about five, ten minutes. It had started to rain a little, but Abby didn't mind she wasn't the type of girl to scream at her hair getting wet, a more down to earth kind of girl she was. The lvy League had told Abby that they'd like to see more of her, which was just what she wanted to hear, to bad she had a wait to share the news with everyone. Selena had left half way through telling her that her mother had called to say that she needed to speak with her it's important. So of course Abby was left to tell no one and with news like this, a text just isn't the same.

There's a point in every girls life, when they always want there knight in shinning armour to come and every girl has their own, just some choose to pick a different path and a different princess.

As the black limo slowly pulled up against the curb and the window rolled down the face of the devil appeared.

"Abigail, why don't you hop in, it's starting to rain" the sinister voice rang in her ears.

Abby sighed, and looked over at Chuck's limo. "No Chuck, get lost" with that she tried to ignore him the best she could but when his limo was just staying there, it was harder than it looked. As the rain started to pour harder, Chuck began to speak again.

"Just get in"

"Chuck" Abby said, biting the inside of her lip, from going over and wiping that look of his face, honestly there was no smirk no Chuck Bass grin, but she knew that without even giving her a look, he was at the same time, and that's why she hated that he could get under her skin with out trying to hard and that's why her plan wasn't working, he kept finding her. "Nate's going to be here in five minutes and I rather you weren't here when that happened," She said, looking him straight in the eyes with no emotion what so ever. Chuck didn't say anything for a moment, and Abby didn't give him much time to say anything.

"Well?"

The window on the limo wounded up and Chuck was on his way. Abby sighed no more than two minutes later did Nate actually show up. Pushing Chuck to the back of her mind, she ran towards the right limo this time. She had some news she needed to tell.

Selena had been crying on the floor of her bathroom for about an hour now, after she had gotten home for the important talk with her parents she finds out that they want a divorce. She had been trying to call Abby but it seems that her phone is off, or isn't getting answered. Times like theses she needs a good friend, and not a friend just like Blair or Issie, or Hazel. She waited it out in the bathroom for Abby's phone to get turned on, she wasn't getting out of the bathroom, that would mean that she'd have to face her parents and that's one thing she isn't doing at the moment and it doesn't look like anytime soon either.

On second thought, she might just hop over to Chuck's just cause Abby's not answering her phone doesn't mean she has to wait around, and think about it, Chuck always did seem to get things off her mind. She'd just hoped her parents weren't in sight and if so she'd just have to make it a fast getaway.


	7. Beyond the Blonde Hair

**Gossip Girl 6**

_**Whisper Sweet Nothings **_

_"Abby wait!" _

_"Did you wanna come in?"_

_"Do you even want him around anymore?" _

"_Was it obvious? Was I really that bad?" _

Selena McKay had known that her parents had their problems, and she also knew that this would happen at some point in her life, but she didn't think it was going to happen at this point in her life. She wasn't ready for her parents to spilt up. Even though she knew they weren't the best parents but they were hers.

_"God Richard, I've told you that there was a dinner at the DaCarr's a week ago! You said you were going to be able to attend" Suzy McKay said frustratingly at her husband._

_"Suzy" Richard McKay sighed. "I told you that I would but we're finishing the deal, So tell Jacob and Emily that I'm sorry and I'll see them next tine" with that he kissed his wife on the forehead and left. _

Stepping through to the elevator. Selena sighed, her dad had always left when he promised things, and promised things he could never keep. So in order to forget her parents she needed to distract herself and that's why she was going to see Chuck. She was thirteen then and now she was seventeen and nothing really changed.

_It was Selena's 15th birthday, of course she had lots of friends, but no friend is better than a best friend. _

_"So I was thinking that we'd go out around seven thirty and do what we always do, which is hang out around town, eat crappy food and go shopping, come on Abs!" Selena yelled trying to sound excited . She knew it would just be her and Abs, cerebrating her birthday like always, so she wasn't going to think about why her Dad wouldn't stay. _

_Abby smiled, nodding. It was what they did every year because they did everything together always. Abby knew Selena had other friends, but she also knew that they weren't really friends at all. Abby also knew that Selena knew that Abby knows that she's her only real friend. Hell just last week she had to bail her out of jail for being too wild. It was just the way Selena was, and that's how she dealt with things, and that's the way they were always going to be, unless it was too tragic and her and Selena would go away for the day, talk about things. Who cares if you miss school when you have enough money to get you back in? _

_Most of the time anyways Selena would stay over at Abby's because either her parents weren't there or they were having another one of their fights. _

_Coming out of the room Selena saw her father sliding on his coat. "Dad? Where are you going?" _

_"Sweetie, I just have to go see a client for a little while, don't worry I'll be back before you leave! By the way happy birthday sweetie" He said. "Present's on the couch" _

_"But Dad, you can't, you promised you said this birthday that you'd stay the WHOLE day" _

_"I know I'm sorry, love you" with that Richard McKay left the on suite. _

_Selena sighed. "Yeah love you too," she whispered, turning around and heading back in to the room where her best friend, and what seemed like the only person that cared about her was. Just because she knew her Dad wasn't gonna leave, doesn't mean she couldn't try and stop him. _

As the elevator stopped on Chuck's floor. Selena got out; she had stopped crying and didn't have the puff eyes, which wasn't going to attract anyone at all. Putting on a smile she realized that all the lights were off. Maybe Chuck Bass wasn't home, which wouldn't be unusual.

As she climbed up the stairs off the Bass-Van der Woodsens apartment she saw a light glowing from the bottom of one of the doors. Curious, she walked to towards it. The light growing brighter each time she came closer. Stopping in front of the door, which was jarred open a little she looked in side.

Selena didn't have to stay long to see what was going on in that room. Chuck and Blair, talking and by the looks of it Blair was wearing a seductive nighty. Of course she knew the history of Chuck and Blair, who didn't? But in the back of her mind she thought that maybe it was over, but she knew that it would never be over and that she was just another little pawn, play-thing. Chew toy to do him over when going for the queen.

Not wanting to see Chuck and Blair making out, she left and that's when she realized that she was alone in the world. No Abby. No Boy and No friends. The elevator dinged and Selena step in.

_**Looks like Selena might be the new lonely girl and we have someone in mind, just for her. **_

Standing at the closed door in front of Abby's apartment she paused. "Well this is me" Abby said. Nate had walked her to the Townhouse that was conveniently two blocks up from where he lived, Then Nate walked her to her door, from which is where they are now.

"Ah, nice…Apartment door you have here" Nate replied, slowly taking a few steps towards her. Abby giggled glancing down at the ground. "Well I might as well show you the rest of the house" Abby stated "Since your out here" she could feel her cheeks redden a little.

"Oh how kind of you" Nate gave her a grin and she melted again for the millionth time since the first time she's seen him back at St Jude's. Abby could feel her back press up against the front door, and wasn't about to object on any level. Nate's lips came crashing down on her and she kissed him back with approval, wrapping one hand around his neck, to let him know she liked what he was doing. Her thoughts were clouded and her mind was racing.

"Did you wanna come in?" she whispered, feeling her heart beat faster as a warm sensation washed over her. Nate nodded at her, and she kissed him again opening the door behind her. Nate's foot closed the door behind them.

As Abby's back hit the couch, she unbuttoned the first couple of button on his shirt. She didn't know what she was doing-well she had a vague idea of what she was going to do-she didn't know why now -it was like something just came to her, and she knew that this was what she wanted. Thank god her mom was out, or this would have never happened. Abby didn't think it would go down like this on a couch, but she didn't care she just wanted Nate.

His kisses were softer, better and more kissable than Chuck's ever was, so why was he still on her mind? Pushing the man that has given her nothing but hell to the back of her mind. She continued on with wanting Nate, and she was going to enjoy it without anything to do with Bass. Pushing closer to Nate she engulfed herself in his everything.

"Are you sure?" Nate whispered cutting their kisses off and replaced it with deep breaths. A smile broke out on her face, Nate asking her made her want him even more! He was so considerate, so caring. So Yummy. She grabbed his chin, pulling him in to another kiss as if to say 'yes.' Nate glided down to the bottom of her shirt and gently guided Abby shirt up and over her head.

The front door opened and the shadow of a women's back entered the room, and the lights flashed on.

"Abby?" her mother's voice called once she noticed her daughter on the couch.

Abby stopped kissing Nate, as soon as she heard her name. The words that had came out of her mother mouth felt like it was echoing off the walls of the apartment. Abby, frozen like a deer in head lights, the movement of Nate quickly getting off her spun her back in to reality. this wasn't how she wanted her mom to meet her boyfriend.

Nate also looked up as Abby's name was called out and he was off the couch in less than three seconds. Abby pulled her shirt on since it was beside her.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" She asked, her mind racing faster than ever. Seeing her mother there was one of the damaging thing she had to experience in her teenage life. The second one was the man that wasn't her father next to the women called Emily DaCarr.

Emily DaCarr looked between her daughter and the boy next to her. "I live here daughter of mine" Emily DaCarr replied rather calmly.

Abby glanced at the man beside her mother, she didn't know who he was and she definitely didn't want to know, her mother wasn't suppose to be here and that's all she needed to know. She was going to try and not jump to conclusion on the scene in front of her, having her own mess to clean up right now.

Taking a deep breath Abby spoke. "Uh, Mom this is Nate" with that she pointed towards him.

Nate gave an awkward smile. "Hi Mrs. DaCarr"

"Nice to finally meet you Nate Archibald" Emily said. "Not under the best conditions though"

Nate pulled his shirt on, doing the buttons up quickly. "Well I better get going" Nate stated. I'll see you tomorrow?" he looked over at Abby.

Abby nodded, and kissed him quickly before watching him leave.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. DaCarr" Nate answered, before slipping by them, glad that some of the awkward tension was leaving him now. He hoped that Abby's mom didn't hate him on a first impression basis because if so he wasn't going to win that one.

"That was the Nate Archibald that you met on the first day The one you didn't know what his last name was?" Emily DaCarr asked her daughter. Abby nodded. She turned to the man next to her and excused herself, for she will see him another time. After he had left it had just become Abby and her mother, which at the moment Abby didn't want to be near. She was annoyed not only at her mom, at what was happening around her.

"And, who was that mom?" Abby spat angrily. "You know what I don't think I really want to know, don't you think that dad deserves better than you cheating on him?" Abby stated, frustratingly. She loved her dad, a lot and didn't think her mother could do something like that, just last week they had come down stairs together looking like they just had sex and now she's coming home with someone else, she just didn't get it.

"Do you know how many times your fathers not here?" Emily asked, sighing.

"Yes mother, I live with you, I see him just as much as you do" Abby paused, tears swelling up in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry, not yet. " but really mom, another man! I just can't believe you would do something like that, I didn't think you were that kind of person!" Abby called out, louder than usual.

Emily DaCarr knew her daughter had a right to be mad at her, with what she just saw. "I can't ask your father to leave his job he loves it too much"

Abby blinked for a moment, she didn't say anything about Dad quitting his job, though it would mean he was around more which would be a nice change. "Well that seems like the only thing to do if you want Dad around" Abby said. "Do you even want him around anymore?"

Emily looked up at her daughter, her voice raising only a little "Excuse me Abigail Riley DaCarr! You shouldn't be the one asking me the questions about having a man in the house, I should be asking you, but I let it slide knowing that your hurt cause I know how much you love your father"

"Do you? Well obviously you don't know much because I would ask him to take another job so that I can see him more!" Abby yelled.

"Well when you get there one day and you realize that you want your husband to be happy and if that means not seeing him by all means he has the job of his dreams and I'm not taking that away from him" Emily said, calming down she hated getting in fights with her daughter it rarely happens, but Abby was going about it the wrong way.

Abby went silent, she didn't know what to say, and she also didn't have anything to say. It had been the first time Abby had tempted to do something crazy with a guy. Chuck didn't count, he had some Simon said power she couldn't figure out. The first time in her life, the first time she actually wanted to do something with someone and her mother walks in. Of course she wasn't going to be happy.

"Now Abby" her mother said, pausing to see if she was going to say anything. "About what happen" moving from the front door where she started over towards her daughter, leaving some room between the both of them.

"Mom, really I don't wanna talk about it, it was nothing" Abby lied, not looking at her.

"Well you'll have to because I'm the parent and you're the kid"

Abby looked up and her eyes showed a mix emotions, sad, hurt and angry. "Alright here I'll tell you it and its less than a minute long" Abby said giving a quick smile that didn't remotely have any sincerity or happiness about it. "His name is Nate Archibald, he goes to St Jude's he's seventeen and we like each other, we were making out on the couch and had our shirts off nothing happened, and even if it did I wouldn't do it on a couch!!!" Abby yelled, sighing after tears slowly poured down her cheeks. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer, she had had enough. She had wanted to have sex with Nate but she really didn't want to have it done on a couch she wasn't that kind of person she tried to be but she isn't and even if she tried to pretend in the end she was still Abby DaCarr but she knew that if she wanted to survive in Manhattan she was going to pretend when she was at Constance Billiard. Without Ethan she was only half a person.

Abby's mom nodded, "all right sweetie" with that she pulled her daughter in to a hug letting her cry.

Abby sobbed out the words "I miss Ethan" and with that Emily DaCarr pulled her daughter in for a closer hug.


End file.
